


It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by BenicioQueen



Category: Slither (2006), Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Wolfman (2010)
Genre: Christmas prompts, There will be fluff, there may even be two shots or longer, there will be long drabbles, there will be smut, there will be super short drabbles, winter prompts, you never know what you'll get from me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenicioQueen/pseuds/BenicioQueen
Summary: A series of winter/Christmas prompts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Cookie Then Nookie

Anon requested "Chocolate chip is the only cookie that matters" with Grant Grant and I made a special appearance from Happy and Daisy from my Grant x Reader story Wags and Tails 😊

  
  


"Sleigh bells ring. Are you listening? In the lane snow is glistening. A beautiful sight. We're happy tonight walking in a winter wonderland," the radio sings as you busy yourself about the kitchen. 

You place sugar cookie dough in the fridge to chill then take a batch of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven and place them on a cooling rack near batches of other cookies.

"Gone away is the blue bird. Here to stay is the new bird. He sings a love song as we go along walking in a winter wonderland," you sing along.

Christmas was your favorite time of year especially hosting your annual Christmas Eve party. You and your husband Grant always went over the top, but you couldn't help it. It brings you both so much joy to create an amazing night for your family and friends. The party is tomorrow. The entire day before you bake cookies, pies and other sweet treats as well as any side dishes that could be prepared ahead of time.

While starting on a batch of your grandma's famous salted butterscotch pudding pretzel cookies, Grant comes downstairs from wrapping presents with your dogs Daisy and Happy in tow.

"Smells great in here, sugar," Grant places a kiss to your neck. "But I don't know why you bother with all of these cookies. Chocolate chip is the only cookie that matters," he insists.

"You always say that, but you never give any other cookie a chance," you laugh as you stop making your cookie dough long enough to scrape a couple of tablespoons of pumpkin into the dogs' dishes as a special treat for them.

Grant snatches a cookie off the cooling rack. 

Before he can eat the delectable chocolate chip cookie, you swat his hand with the pumpkin covered spatula, making him drop it back down.

"Hey!" Grant gives you a look of surprise.

"Hey nothing. Those cookies are for tomorrow night and you will stay out of them," you playfully scold him. "As a matter of fact, you're forbidden to have any chocolate chip cookies. You can have any other kind of cookie."

"You wouldn't dare," Grant challenges you, trying his best to keep a serious face.

"Oh, I would dare. And I have," you retort, stepping closer to him.

Without warning, Grant wipes the pumpkin on the back of his hand onto your cheek, making you squeal. Laughing loudly, he pulls you in for a kiss, but you slip away and run into the living room. 

"You can run, sugarplum. But you can't hide," he taunts as he chases after you. 

You dash up the stairs to your bedroom and Grant tackles you onto the bed. 

"Caught ya!" he chuckles and peppers kisses all over your face.

"Okay, okay. You caught me," you laugh, "But I'm still holding my ground on the chocolate chip cookies."

"Let's make a deal. I'll sample each of your cookies tonight if you don't forbid the chocolate chip cookies," he bargains.

You look up at your husband's handsome face thoughtfully and smile. 

"Okay deal. Now come help me make the rest of the desserts," you push on his shoulders, but Grant doesn't budge.

"I have another dessert in mind first," Grant growls in your ear and nips your neck.

"Grant," you whine and push him again. "I have cookies in the oven. They'll burn," you protest. 

"Alright, alright. Cookies then nookie," he laughs then helps you stand up. 


	2. Let It Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: 1.) "You're freezing. Come here." And 3.) "It's snowing!" Lawrence Talbot requested by @dweller-in-the-meadow  
> This is super short and fluffy :)

A fire crackled in the fireplace in the sitting room where you sat comfortably in the windowsill reading Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol. 

You were engrossed in the story you didn't hear the front doors of the manor open.

"Y/n? Y/n, where are you, darling?," Lawrence, your suitor, calls, but you don't hear him.

Lawrence wanders searching for you until he finds you with your nose in your book.

"I should have guessed you'd be here reading," his voice pulls you from the book.

Glancing up, you smile, "Sorry dear. Were you looking for me?"

Lawrence chuckles and takes the book from your hands then sits beside you. 

"If you look out the window here, you'll see it's-" you look out the window and cut off Lawrence.

"It's snowing! Oh, I love snow!" you exclaim as you hop up from your seat. You run out the front door forgetting your coat and Lawrence comes after you.

Spinning around in a circle, you laugh loudly, feeling like a child again. Your tongue darts out to catch snowflakes as you enjoy the moment. Lawrence watches you with wonder. Your joy radiating is something to behold. 

When you stop spinning, you close your eyes a moment to soak it all in. A shiver racks through your body and it doesn't go unnoticed.

"You're freezing. Come here," Lawrence coaxes you over to him.

Carefully he drapes his coat over your shoulders and pulls you close to him. Together you stand outside watching the snow until you concede that it's too cold now. Lawrence guides you back inside and the pair of you settle down beside the roaring fire where you read aloud A Christmas Carol to Lawrence as the snow continues to fall. 


	3. Who Do You Think We Are? The Rockefellers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas prompt from anon:  
> 30.) “Why doesn’t our place look as good as that?” “Do you know how high our electricity bill would be? Christmas lights are expensive.” This would be funny with either Harvey Bullock or Jim Hopper 😂
> 
> *There is a touch of angst in this story FYI*

"Kids, come on!" you call to El and her friends as you pull on your leather jacket.

The kids come barreling out of El's room and gather their coats.

"Thanks for letting us come with you guys, Mrs. Hopper," Max thanks you sincerely.

"We're happy to have you all join us," you smile.

"Yeah. So happy," Jim grumbles, a scowl on his face.

"Okay Mr. Humbug. Don't be a grouch," you roll your eyes at your husband and open the front door, "Everyone to the van." 

"Tell me again, what is it that we're doing with all of these gremlins?" Jim asks as he starts the van.

"We're going up to New Harmony to see the Christmas village," you remind him.

"Right. And why do I have to go?" He questions.

"To spend time with our teenage daughter who actually wants to spend time with her parents," you elbow his shoulder.

"Ow! Hey, that was unnecessary," Jim gripes.

You scoff and roll your eyes, "You deserved that and you know it."

Jim sticks his tongue out at you then reluctantly pulls out of the driveway. On the drive up to New Harmony, the kids chat about all the things they want to do while they're on Christmas break. You quietly hum along to the Christmas music playing on the radio while Jim chain smokes and scowls the entire drive. Finally you arrive at the Christmas village.

"This place is a zoo! Where the hell am I supposed to park?" Jim growls.

"Over where it says parking," El points to a sign.

"I don't like that you've learned to be sarcastic," Jim snaps as he drives over to the main parking area. Once the van is parked, the kids scramble to get out. 

You glare over at Jim, "Would you please stop being such a grump? It's Christmas and we're spending time together as a family. I don't know what's gotten into you, but I don't like it," you get out of the van, slamming the door and catch up with the kids not really caring if Jim follows or sulks in the car. 

The car door opens and closes quickly.

"Y/n, wait," Jim calls after you.

Hesitantly you stop and turn your head towards Jim, waiting for him to reach you.

"I'm sorry. I really don't know what's wrong. I woke up crabby and felt this way all day. It's no excuse and I'm sorry," he apologizes sincerely. 

Gently Jim takes your hand in his and presses a soft kiss to your knuckles then rests your hand on his chest not letting go.

"Please forgive me," he pleads.

"Of course I forgive you, Jim. But I really am concerned about you. This has been happening more often. I'm worried about your mental health," you whisper, casting your eyes down to the ground.

"I know and I'm sorry for worrying you. I promise after the New Year we will sit down and discuss what we can do. What I can do," Jim murmurs, placing his other hand under your chin to lift your head to look at him.

"I think that's a good idea. We'll do this together. You know I'll help you anyway I can," you assure him.

Leaning in, Jim captures your lips in a sweet kiss which makes the kids gag. 

"Gross. Can we get going now?" El asks.

Jim laughs, breaking the kiss.

"Yes, El, we can get going," he answers, reaching a hand to ruffle her hair. El ducks away before he can.

"Daaaad, don't mess with my hair," El complains.

Jim pulls El to his other side and crushes her into a hug.

"You know I love picking on you," he chuckles and kisses her forehead.

"Yeah, I know you do," she quips, but squeezes him back before breaking away to rejoin her friends.

A heavy arm drapes across your shoulder. You glance up at Jim and smile, "Shall we?"

"Let's go," he smiles and kisses your nose.

Keeping a slow pace, you wrap your arm around Jim's waist and follow the kids towards the village.

"This place is amazing," El muses, gazing at all of the decorations.

"Totally," Max agrees.

As your group continues down the lane, you come across the most beautifully decorated cottage with thousands of bright lights.

"Wow, look at this one!" you gape in awe.

"How come our house doesn't look this good? El turns to Jim and you.

"Do you know how high are electric bill would be? Christmas lights are expensive! Who do you think we are? The Rockefellers?" Jim asks the rhetorical questions, exasperated 2which makes you crack up.

"Rockefellers?" El asks, looking to you confused.

"Rich people," Mike chimes in.

"Stupid rich," Dustin corrects.

"The point is, your dad is cheap. That's why we don't have nearly as many lights" you explain.

"I am not cheap. I'm frugal. I'm a saver," Jim insists.

"Whatever you say, baby," you laugh and lead him closer to the cottage to get a better look.

  
  
  
  



End file.
